


Not Fic: Full-Time Heroes

by damec



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Full-time Heroes, Future Fic, Identity Reveal, Marinette doesn't quite run away, Non-compliant with Feast, Not Fic, Not!Fic, adrien runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damec/pseuds/damec
Summary: This fic idea has been on my mind for months, so I figured I'd share it. This is not a fanfic, its the notes on a fanfic that I have in my head but I don't write so....Being Ladybug and Chat Noir is ruining their civilian lives, so they quit their civilian lives and superhero full-time.Not canon compliant as of the airing of Feast.





	Not Fic: Full-Time Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I will never write this as an actual fic. Anyone is more than welcome to take inspiration from any or all parts of it for their own fics or art.

Background Research: France has a high repeat grade and dropout rate. School is only mandatory until 16, which is the first year of Lycee (Highschool).

By the end of college, fighting Akumas and Sentimonsters has disrupted her schooling enough that Marinette is failing even though she is really smart. She is missing too many classes and isn’t able to do enough homework and studying to make up for it. Rather than repeat the year and stay in college while all her friends go to lycee, she makes a new plan to be Ladybug “full-time”. Maybe if she is proactive she will be able to figure out who Papillion and Mayura are and be able to go back to being Ladybug part-time, saving Paris from mundane crisis only. She doesn’t think she could date or have any sort of long-term romantic relationship(s) while she has to spend so much time battling Akumas and Sentimonsters.

Luckily her original accessories and clothing designs and other design commissions are doing really well on her site/Etsy (especially since she has the pigeon hat and all of Jagged’s commissions in her portfolio. Also Jagged has straight up promoted her on Twitter/Instagram and made an “ad” to run as a video on her site). And if she dedicates more time it could easily take off… and as long as the work gets done by the deadline it doesn’t matter what her hours are.

She tells her friends and parents that she is dropping out to focus on her fashion line. While her parents aren’t happy that she’s leaving school, they do understand that she has real potential as a fashion designer. Tikki and Master Fu are heartbroken for her, but they can’t dissuade her from her plan. Her college friends are generally supportive, though sad that they won’t see her much anymore. Alya is determined to not let their diverging paths actually separate them. Adrien is the most upset (even though he still doesn’t understand that he loves her) because he is only barely keeping his own school life going from sheer determination not to go back to being homeschooled, so he knows he will never really see her again. Ladybug tells Chat Noir of her plan to increase her patrols to try and investigate and get a head of Papillion, he is supportive and is sad that he can’t give up his civilian life as easily to join her.

As she has grown into her body and gets used to it she has become less clumsy (it’s pretty typical for kids-early adolescence to not have good control of their bodies since they are constantly growing and changing. And a lot of girls sprout up and then stop growing taller between 13 and 16 and then spend the rest of adolescence with their bodies developing in other ways).

She starts regularly working out, knowing that the better shape she is in in her civilian body she’ll be exponentially better as Ladybug. She has also taken up specific activities that will translate into skills she uses as Ladybug; Skating, Swimming, Parkour (read this ones in [The Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710019/chapters/33995069) by universeEnthusiast, which if you are into Luka/Adrien/Marinette is my fav by far), Gymnastics/Dance, and Weightlifting. She also tells her parents she is out doing these things more than she is actually doing them so that she has an excuse to get out as Ladybug patrolling for most of the day and night.

But Marinette’s plan needs more freedom than she can get still living with her parents. Once she is making enough money regularly (probably just under a year), she moves into her own (tiny studio) apartment so she can truly come and go as she pleases and work on her commissions at whatever hours she wants without her parents worrying. The most important thing she looked for in an apartment was private top-floor/roof-top access.

After his first year in Lycee, Adrien is not able to keep it all together anymore and instead of letting him quit modeling or one of his other activities, Gabriel insists on having Adrien homeschooled again next year. This is the last straw for Adrien. He has become less naïve as he spent more time in the real world. He was being paid for his modeling, even the stuff for Gabriel’s brand, and he does have access to that account. He uses some of his own contacts and influence to get some fake IDs (he buys coloured contacts and gets one of the makeup artist he knows to do a cap of short brown hair for the pictures), and set up a Swiss bank account in his own name that he will transfer his money too once he is ready, and then a local account in his assumed identity, which the money will be moved into as needed.

He tells Ladybug of his plan to join her full-time. Their partnership has only grown stronger and Chat’s own skills improved enough that he isn’t regularly dying/becoming mind-controlled by Akumas. They agree that once he has made the break from his civilian life they will reveal their identities to each other. Since one of her powers is luck, the apartment down the hall from her has come up for rent, so Ladybug suggests that he move in there. She sets it up with her landlord that her friend from out of town will be living there and Adrien starts paying the rent (in cash cause he doesn’t want Nathalie to see him moving any money into his Swiss account yet).

He starts giving Ladybug bags of personal items (he can buy new clothes, toiletries, and electronics, but he can’t leave behind his pictures of his mom or the presents from his friends that he has accumulated over the years). Once the big day arrives, he writes up emails to his best friends (Nino and Kagami mainly) explaining that he can’t live under his father’s subjugation any more, but so that he isn’t dragged back against his will he has to disappear. He hopes they will forgive him and he plans to contact them again once he is legally an adult (quick google search says 20 in France). He doesn’t send them until he’s moved all his money and completely wipes his phone and desktop computer (I’m assuming their school tablets will let them send emails) though he takes his phone, sans SIM card, and the hard drive from his computer just to be safe . He leaves a physical note on his desk for Gabriel and Nathalie, all it says is “I can’t live like this anymore. Don’t look for more, I won’t come back. Adrien”.

He meets up with Ladybug and she takes him to his new apartment. The building seems familiar (their entire college class came to throw Marinette a housewarming party when she first moved in, though they had to move it to the park after she gave them the “tour” since they could barely all fit in it at once). They drop their transformations in the apartment and are flabbergasted. They talk things out, both admitting that if it wasn’t for their alter ego, they probably would have given each other a chance. It's pretty sappy, Plagg is disgusted and Tikki is crying tears of joy. Despite their new found dynamic/relationship, they realize they have to keep the separate apartments, since Alya and Nino visit Marinette at least once a week, and Gabriel might still look for Adrien at Marinette’s despite the fact that she dropped out over a year ago. He and Nathalie do go by the Patisserie, but Sabin and Tom refuse to tell them were Marinette lives now, even saying that they are glad to hear that Adrien left, since all of his school friend’s parents know that Gabriel is neglectful/abusive.

Marinette cuts and dyes Adrien's hair to match his ID, and he always wears his contacts. Also he learned makeup contouring, so he can disguise his face a bit too. Marinette teaches him basic life skills like cooking, cleaning, laundry, grocery shopping, etc. And most night she sleeps at his place (yes condoms are bought), unless she has plans with Alya in the morning or is working on a commission. He also joins some online groups that help him learn about and start dealing with the abuse he endured as a child, including realizing that his mother was just as complicit, even if she was more attentive/affectionate while she was “alive”.

The plan is working. They were able to follow some of the butterflies part way to and from their origin, narrowing down which neighbourhood they are originating from. Since they are patrolling full-time and they don’t want Papillion to catch on that they are narrowing down where he is, they mix up how long before they akumatize someone that they catch them (between just before they akumatize someone and once they spot them and can get an idea of where they were coming from). This leads them to just outside Papillion’s lair. They set up across the way, using Chat’s baton’s telescope function, and lay in wait.

Gabriel is usually pretty good about not transforming or detransforming while his window is open, but Nathalie isn’t (even if she isn’t using the peacock miraculous, her even being there is a giveaway) and that gives away their identities to Adrien and Marinette.

A plan to take them down is hatched. Ladybug and Chat Noir call a meeting with the Chief of Police and the Mayor. They arrange it so that they will set up a sting op, but if things go sideways they need to be prepared for Gabriel and Nathalie to try an escape as civilians. They arrange for warrants to freeze all their bank accounts, even the business ones, and put a stop on their passports. And of course they will need to be tried and prosecuted once they have been neutralized and taken into custody. But only a few people that need to know are told the names of Papillion and Mayura, in case someone would leak the info to the press or to Gabriel.

Their sting is ready to go, the police are a few blocks away from the mansion, they don’t know anything except that something important is going down. Once Gabriel and Nathalie go to sleep (their miraculouses can’t really be worn to bed) Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Viperion sneak in through Adrien’s old window. Viperion stays in Adrien’s room, waiting for the others to send him the signal to start his timer. The other four break into two groups lead by Ladybug and Chat Noir respectfully. Chat and Rena go to Nathalie’s room and Ladybug and Carapace go to Gabriel’s. Once they are just outside they signal Viperion. And then sneak in, they successfully get the miraculouses from the nightstands and Ladybug and Chat Noir run them to Master Fu at a predesignated location nearby. Carapace and Rena Rouge stay to make sure that Gabriel and Nathalie stay asleep and don’t flee. Ladybug and Chat Noir return and they successfully subdue and restrain Gabriel and Nathalie since they don’t have any super powers. Viperion lets the police in the front door and Gabriel and Nathalie are arrested for terrorism.

Once it get out in the news that Gabriel was Papillion and has been arrested, Adrien comes out of hiding to take over his father’s estate. Gabriel convinces Adrien to visit him in jail and tells him about his mother in the basement. Adrien is furious/distraught of course.

Master Fu has been to trying to fix the peacock miraculous.

Adrien brings Master Fu and Marinette with him when he goes to explore the secret basements. Master Fu and the Kwami’s all discus it, but realize that since Master Fu’s training was incomplete, they don’t have the knowledge necessary to revive Emilie out of her coma. After a few days/weeks with her to properly mourn her (he still loves her, even knowing how she treated him was wrong). Eventually he “pulls the plug”, killing her and then giving her a proper burial.

Adrien sells off all of his father’s estate and liquidates his business, donating all of the proceeds to weekly counselling/therapy for all Parians.

They get their happily ever after, finally being able to spend time with their friends and family again, have a proper relationship. Adrien decides to go back to school so that he can go to University, eventually getting his teaching degree and a PhD in physics. He teaches college and does independent physics research (he’s still rich from his teen modelling and Marinette has become super successful and rich too). They have 1 kid (I’m sorry but three is too scary for me to contemplate and they realise that they are both busy with their careers and would rather give their best to 1 kid rather than give less to 2). They still end up with a cat, dog, and hamsters.


End file.
